nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Afanasy Heartstone
Afanasy Heartstone (Romaji: Afuanashī Hātosutōn; Kana: アファナシー・ハートストーン) is a major character of Light Blue Days. Alongside Azura Whitehair and Cloud Thunderwolf, he is one of the three co-founders of the Thynghowe's crew. He was the apprentice and squire of Sir Renger Viskar, a Holy Knight of the Kingdom of Erin, until he slept with Sir Renger's wife the Dame Laetitia Viskar and Sir Renger's daughter the Lady Gretel Viskar. Subsequently, in order to avoid Sir Renger's wrath, he abandoned his apprenticeship and fled into the Erin countryside. Notably, he is a first cousin of Amy Heartstone. In the past, he lived and worked in Milesia until he murdered his father while his father was asleep and then ran away from home. At the beginning of the Dark Lords Arc, he is cursed with a sex change from male to female. History Afanasy Heartstone is a consequence of rape. He was conceived when a fairy woman named Myosotisia was captured and then raped by a human man named Radul Heartstone. Subsequently, he was born and raised as as a slave under Radul;s ownership rather than as a son under Radul's parentage. As an 6-year-old, Afanasy witnessed his mother's death at Radul's hands. 4 years later, when Afanasy was a 10-year-old, Radul began to prostitute Afanasy to men and women alike. Not long after, when Sreten Heartstone — Afanasy's older half-brother — discovered that Radul was whoring Afanasy out to people, Sreten ran away from Milesia with Afanasy. Unfortunately, Afanasy and Sreten were tracked down by Radul and then Sreten was beaten to death by Radul in front of Afanasy's eyes. Consequently, Afanasy developed a bleak and brutal viewpoint of the world. 5 years later, as a 15-year-old, Afanasy stabbed Radul to death while Radul was asleep and then ran away from Miesia in order to avoid being convicted of and punished for murder. Not long after; a dehydrated, exhausted, and starved Afanasy was approached by a true dragon named Joor Zah Frul. Against a terrified and wary Afanasy's will, Joor Zah Frul took Afanasy in and nursed Afanasy back to health. Subsequently, Joor Zah Frul offered Afanasy a deal. In exchange for maternity over him, Joor Zah Frul offered him the power and status of a Holy Knight! Because Afanasy had always dreamed of being a powerful and respected Holy Knight and believed that becoming a Holy Knight would eventually allow him to earn a Wish to revive his older brother with, Afanasy accepted Joor Zah Frul's offer. Subsequently, Joor Zah Frul both empowered Afanasy with her dragon's blood and transformed Afanasy into a true drake. Joor Zah Frul then pulled a number of strings in order to secure Afanasy a very prestigious apprenticeship under Sir Renger Viskar. Not long after Afanasy became Renger's apprentice, Afanasy entered a relationship with Renger's daughter the Lady Gretel Viskar. In addition, Afanasy became a friend and rival of Renger's son the Lord Hansel Viskar. Unfortunately, before so much as a year could passed, Afanasy's fortune ran out when he awakened his magical power of Romeo. Because Afanasy was unable to control Romeo at this point, Afanasy made the mistake of inciting affection and lust in Renger's wife the Lady Laetitia Viskar. When Laetitia came onto Afanasy, Afanasy rejected Laetitia. Consequently, Afanasy was imprisoned by Laetitia and then repeatedly raped by Laetitia until his imprisonment and rape was discovered by Renger. Subsequently, Renger re-imprisoned Afanasy in a dungeon rather than a bedroom and then scheduled an execution for Afanasy. Fortunately for Afanasy, he was released from his fate and imprisonment by Hansel. Afterward, he fled into the Erin countryside in hopes of finding another apprenticeship for himself. Unfortunately for him, Laetitia and Renger saw to it that he was blacklisted from a supermajority of Holy Knight apprenticeships. Consequently, he became unable to pursue his dream of becoming a Holy Knight and fell into a deep depression. So, when Gretel reappeared in his life as a hateful and vengeful assassin rather than the loving and supportive lover whom she used to be, Afanasy SNAPPED. Afanasy gave up on his dream of being a Holy Knight and embraced the "fact" that he was a criminal and an outlaw. As a result, Afanasy was able to struggle against and survive the Viskar's attempts to capture and murder him for the entirety of a full-fledged month! Fortuantely for Afanasy, it was at this time that Afanasy would happen upon Azura Whitehair and Cloud Thunderwolf... Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Abilities and Equipment Magical Capabilities Racial Magic * Dragon「''Romaji'': Doragon; Kana: ドラゴン」- Is a magical power that Afanasy derives from his status as a true drake. It allows Afanasy to either fully or partially transform into a draconic form. Notably, because of his distrust towards Joor Zah Frul, Afanasy is loath to utilize this magical power. * Heart Reading「''Romaji'': Hāto Rīdeingu; Kana: ハート・リーディング」- Is a magical power that Afanasy derives from his status as an elf. It allows Afanasy to peer into the "heart" of an individual as a means of determining the content and purity of the individual's thoughts. Notably, if Afanasy focuses on reading the heart of an individual, Afanasy can decipher the individual's intentions and thereby predict the individual's actions. * Woodland「''Romaji'': Uddorando; Kana: ウッドランド」- Is a magical power that Afanasy derives from his status as an elf. It allows Afanasy to exhibit the chemical or physical properties of any plant, and it also allows Afanasy to generate and manipulate plants as well! Personal Magic * Juliet「''Romaji'': Jurietto; Kana: ジュリエット」is a magical power which allows Afanasy to incite a romantic affection and sexual lust in any male whose spirit is less than his spirit. It also allows Afanasy to augment his physical capabilities with all of the affection and lust that he is inciting within those whom are under the effects of Juliet. Learned Magic * Full Counter「''Romaji'': Furu Kaunta; Kana: フル・カウンター」: Is a magical power which allows one to expend an amount of one's magical energy as a means of reflecting an attack away from oneself and towards one's attacker at more than double the attack's original power. Though Afanasy may have learned this magical power from Renger, because Afanasy did not complete his apprenticeship under Renger, Afanasy is not able to reflect both magical and physical attacks like Renger can. Instead, Afanasy is limited to reflecting physical attacks. Equipment * Pyramus「''Romaji'': E???; Kana: ???」- Formerly named Montague「''Romaji'': Montagyū; Kana: モンタギュー」, is a cursed shortsword in Afanasy's possession. Its curse causes to always return to Afanasy at the cost of altering Afanasy's sex from male into female. Power Level Former Abilities and Equipment Magical Capabilities Personal Magic * Romeo「''Kana'': ロメオ」is a magical power which allows Afanasy to incite a romantic affection and sexual lust in any female whose spirit is less than his spirit. It also allows Afanasy to augment his physical capabilities with all of the affection and lust that he is inciting within those whom are under the effects of Romeo. Equipment * Amy Sword「''Romaji'': Eimī Sōdo; Kana: エイミー・ソード」- Is a shortsword which Afanasy stole from his first cousin, Amy Heartstone. Notably, Afanasy gave it to Plant. * Montague「''Romaji'': Montagyū; Kana: モンタギュー」- Is an enchanted shortsword which exhibits the magical power to both cause any non-living entity that has been cut by it to sprout plants and grant its wielder with the ability to manipulate any of the plants that it has sprouted from a non-living entity. Notably, whenever a plant is sprouted by its cut, its wielder is able to bestow the plant with any of the chemical or physical properties of the non-living entity that the plant was sprouted from. Notably, it was destroyed in a fight with one of Gretel Viskar's monsters. Gallery 1a_Afanasy_Heartstone.png | Afanasy, as a boy. 1b_Afanasy_face.png | Afanasy, close-up. 1b_Afanasy_Female.png | Afanasy, as a girl. Trivia WIP.... Navigation WIP.... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:HouseBlack Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Elf Category:Male